On se revoit bientôt
by EternelSunshine
Summary: Stiles est plus ou moins amoureux de Derek. Et quand Scott annonce à son meilleur ami que le loup garou quitte la ville, Stiles se sent trahi et en veut énormément à Derek. Spoilers sur les 3 saisons.


Voici la première histoire - certes courte - que je publie sur FF. Ce n'est néanmoins pas la première fois que j'écris mais la première fois que je le fais sur Derek & Stiles, alors, on verra ce que ça donne.

Stiles et Derek ne m'appartiennent pas à mon plus grand malheur.

**Note** : L'histoire contient des spoilers sur les trois saisons de Teen Wolf, en espérant que je n'ai pas tout mélangé ou que je me sois trompé sur un quelconque événements.

**Note 2** : Le Rated T est par précaution.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Stiles courait. Il courait à s'en couper le souffle. Il courait vite et sans un regard derrière lui. Il courait sans même regarder autour de lui. Il courait à en avoir les yeux flous. Il courait pour pouvoir arrêter de penser. Et pour cesser de penser, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de courir. Longtemps. Vite. Encore plus vite. De plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à finir par ne plus sentir ses jambes. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et ne savait plus si cela faisait dix, quinze ou vingt minutes qu'il courait. Cela faisait peut-être même une heure. Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait plus penser. Tout ça à cause d'un minable petit message provenant de Scott. Son meilleur ami.

Ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres tous les deux. D'abord la morsure qui avait transformé Scott en loup garou. Puis tous les tas de problèmes avec l'Alpha complètement fou qu'avait été Peter Hale. Il y avait eu Jackson le Kanima ensuite accompagné de Gérard, le grand père d'Allison. Et récemment, la meute d'Alphas était venue mettre un sacré bordel dans leur petite ville. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite. La mort d'Erica puis celle de Boyd. Sans oublier Jennifer Blake. C'était certainement à cause d'elle que Stiles venait à courir comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Jennifer Blake. Qui aurait pu soupçonner une petite professeure comme elle ? Elle avait eu tout le monde. Même Derek s'était laissé avoir. L'homme le plus renfermé et le plus soupçonneux du monde s'était laissé avoir par elle. Il avait accordé sa confiance à la jeune femme, lui qui avait pourtant du mal à avoir confiance en les ce n'était pas ironique.

Stiles accéléra une nouvelle fois. Penser à cela ne servait à rien sauf à se faire du mal. Et il fallait être totalement maso pour aimer se faire mal comme il le faisait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela lui faisait aussi mal. Il sentait juste ce creux dans son ventre et il fallait que ça disparaisse. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Il souffla enfin et ralentit peu à peu en apercevant sa maison. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, il remonta l'allée de sa maison en marchant. Essoufflé, il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. La maison était encore plongée dans le noir et son père devait certainement être encore au boulot. Comme la majorité de son temps. Il jeta ses clés sur la sellette et retira ses chaussures à l'aide d'une poussée de ses orteils sur ses talons. Chaussures qu'il laissa au pied de l'escalier. Il savait déjà que son père viendrait à l'engueuler.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il sut avant même de le voir que Derek était dans sa chambre. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais un frisson lui avait parcouru le long de son dos. Ca faisait des mois maintenant qu'il ressentait ces drôles de sensations. Un frisson par ci, des battements de cœur plus rapide par là, des mains moites et des bouffées de chaleur. Et il avait même arrêté de penser à Lydia. Lydia nom de Dieu ! Elle était son idéal féminin et tout ce qu'il attendait. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la maternelle et maintenant qu'elle faisait enfin un minimum attention à lui, il avait beaucoup plus de chance que lorsqu'elle l'ignorait. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Comme quand elle l'avait embrassé pour le calmer de sa crise de panique. Il n'avait rien ressentit. Rien de rien. Par contre quand il avait cru Derek mort dans la cage d'ascenseur… Là, il s'était cru mourir lui aussi. Et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer la vie sans Derek. Impossible.

Il laissa échapper un maigre soupire et contrairement à d'habitude, il ne tourna pas la tête dans tous les sens pour voir Derek. Non, il se dirigea droit sur son lit et se jeta dessus, atterrissant sur le ventre et il tourna la tête vers le mur. De toute façon, Derek l'attendait toujours derrière la porte, assis sur la chaise contre son armoire. Sauf que d'habitude l'ancien Alpha – il avait perdu son statut en soignant sa sœur qui était mourante – le coinçait brusquement contre la porte à peine la porte franchi. Peut-être qu'il voulait être gentil pour une fois. Vu qu'il allait partir.

_Derek quitte Beacon Hills_

Juste quatre mots. Envoyé par Scott. Parce que Derek n'avait même pas le courage de venir lui dire lui-même. Il fallait être lâche non ? Ou peut-être pas vu que Derek était là finalement. Stiles entendit Derek se levait et avançait vers le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir, répondit Derek.

- Au revoir.

- Stiles…, grogna le loup.

Mais l'humain garda le silence et serra son oreiller plus fort. Derek grogna une nouvelle fois mais rien ne fit changer Stiles d'avis. Alors le loup leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir secouer la tête devant l'humain plus que têtu, il ouvrit la fenêtre.

Le cœur de Stiles prit soudain un rythme plus rapide et il se redressa, se tournant vers Derek. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir maintenant.

- Non tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à rester ! s'énerva l'ado et Derek stoppa tout mouvement. Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu te barres sans explication ou pourquoi il a fallu que tu craques pour cette foutu Jennifer !

- Stiles ! grogna Derek plus fort qu'habituellement.

Debout au bout du lit, Derek dominait Stiles encore assis sur son lit de toute sa hauteur. Mais Stiles ne prit pas conscience de l'avertissement du loup et continua à déblatérer mot sur mot de plus en plus vite.

- Mon père a failli mourir à cause d'elle Derek ! Mon père ! insista-t-il. Il est la seule famille qui me reste et pendant qu'il attendait la mort, toi tu étais trop stupide pour voir qui elle était réellement. Tu étais tout simplement sur ton petit nuage, nous laissant tous tomber. Moi le premier !

- Stiles !

- Et maintenant tu veux partir ?! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert et tu n'es pas le seul qui veut quitter cette ville mais personne n'est lâche comme toi pour le faire. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Derek ! A chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu fuis !

Stiles savait qu'il aurait été dû arrêter de parler il y a de cela un moment mais une fois qu'il avait commencé, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il entendit l'énième grognement de Derek qu'il comprit son erreur. Ensuite, il ne sait plus trop comment mais il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos, la main de Derek serrée sur son cou et le loup au dessus de lui, ses yeux bleus luisant de colère. Il sentait les griffes de Derek contre la peau fine de son cou et il savait qu'une simple pression de la part du lycanthrope permettrait aux griffes de rentrer dans sa peau.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'énerva Derek. Ca suffit ! siffla-t-il méchamment une nouvelle fois.

Et Stiles savait qu'il aurait dû garder le silence, savait que sa vie était entre les mains de Derek et que le loup pouvait à tout moment l'égorgeait d'un simple coup de griffe et sans remord. Aucun. Mais il était trop en colère. Tellement en colère que les mots sont sortis sans qu'il ne le décide. Pas qu'habituellement, il contrôle son flot de parole mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment plus que jamais, il ne contrôle plus aucun mot qu'il sort de sa bouche. Quitte à y perdre la vie.

- Il y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est ce pas Derek ?

- Tu vas te taire ! menaça-t-il en resserrant sa main sur le cou de Stiles.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité ? Eh bien désolé mais faut que quelqu'un te le dise.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça te peut faire à la fin que je parte ? demanda finalement Derek.

- Parce que tu me laisses et que je ne veux pas que tu partes ! explosa l'adolescent.

Derek eut un léger mouvement de recul et Stiles sentit la main du lycanthrope se desserrait autour de son cou en même temps qu'il vit les yeux de Derek retrouvait leur couleur initiale. Gardant tout le courage qu'il avait accumulé en lui jusque maintenant, il maintient le regard de Derek, ses yeux marrons plongés dans ceux Derek, provoquant l'aîné en duel.

Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qu'ils font, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquent et la main de Stiles a déjà trouvé sa place sur la nuque du loup, poussant celui-ci à se coller toujours plus contre lui. Ce n'est pas un baiser tendre. Non, il est plein de rage et chacun des deux martyrisent les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs gestes sont rapides, leur respiration très vite essoufflé mais ils ne s'arrêtent jamais de s'embrasser.

Et un premier tee-shirt finit par être enlever et jeter dans la pièce suivi d'un deuxième et tous leurs vêtements atterrissent sur le sol de la chambre sans même qu'aucun des deux prennent réellement conscience qu'ils sont finalement nu l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux ce qui lui sembla être une éternité plus tard, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et il eut la surprise de faire face au dos de Derek. Ses yeux se trouvaient à la hauteur du tatouage et le dessin permanent arracha un sourire à Stiles. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il essaya de bouger son bras qu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci entourait la taille de Derek. Derek qui resserra sa main autour de la sienne au même moment. Comme si le loup refusait qu'il parte. Le sourire de Stiles se fit plus grand et il déposa ses lèvres au centre même du tatouage en forme de triskèle. Il vit alors un frisson parcourir tout le corps de Derek et heureux comme jamais, Stiles referma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était à présent seul dans son lit. Stiles fronça rapidement les sourcils mais un bruit de vêtement froissé le fit tourner la tête vers le bout de son lit. Derek y était debout, mettant son éternelle veste en cuir résistante à toutes les épreuves possibles et imaginables. « Derek ? » appela-t-il le loup en se redressant. L'homme se retourna vers lui – bien qu'il savait déjà très bien que Stiles était réveillé – puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu t'en vas ? questionna l'ado.

- Oui.

- Donc…C'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Stiles. Tu vas revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cora a failli mourir et je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois.

- Je vois, grimaça l'humain.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux en posant ses bras sur son visage. Il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. A gros sanglot. Derek partait et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui broyer le cœur tellement il avait mal. Il n'était pas totalement naïf et savait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne changerait pas leur relation, que Derek et lui resteraient amis – si on pouvait réellement les qualifier ainsi – mais qu'au moins cela avait convaincu l'aîné de rester. Visiblement, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Quel idiot.

Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer et ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer en imaginant le lycanthrope au dessus de lui. Les mains de Derek attrapèrent ses bras et les enlevèrent de son visage et Stiles ouvrit les yeux pris par surprise en trouvant le visage de Derek juste au dessus de lui. Le jeune Hale lui tenait les bras de chaque côté de son visage, les mains sur ses poignets alors qu'il se trouvait au dessus de lui, l'entourant de ses jambes. Il vit la tête de Derek s'approchait de la sienne et encore une fois, son cœur rata un battement avant de partir pour embardée.

- Ne tombe pas dans les bras de Lydia en mon absence, murmura le loup sur ses lèvres.

Et plus calmement que la veille, Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, incapable de bouger ou de dire un mot. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quelque chose, Derek était déjà en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Pris d'une soudaine panique, l'adolescent se redressa et appela le loup qui avait déjà une jambe dehors.

- Ouais ? répondit Derek en stoppant ses mouvements et tournant la tête vers lui.

- Je…, commença Stiles. Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Son hésitation attira un sourire au loup qui pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles battre la chamade comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine et Stiles se sentit littéralement fondre devant le sourire éblouissant et angélique de l'ancien alpha.

- Je crois que moi aussi, avoua le loup. On se revoit bientôt, dit-il accompagner d'un clin d'œil.

Et Stiles – dont la respiration s'était coupée dès les premiers mots de Derek – n'eut pas le temps ni de faire un geste, ni de reprendre sa respiration, ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs que le loup était déjà dehors. Alors, il se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois sur son lit et certain que Derek l'entendait encore, dit à haute voix :

- On se revoit bientôt.


End file.
